Rome Wasn't Built In A Day
by sporadicwars
Summary: Betty returns home from after a grueling day of playing ball with MODE, ELLE and her love life. With both Henry and Gio on the field, her heart was split, not knowing how to properly handle the situation that was forced upon her. After talking to her family, and looking within herself, Betty comes to the decision that everyone's been waiting to hear.


**Rome Wasn't Built In A day**

What an ugly day.

Betty couldn't even make it to her front door; she plumped down on the stoop and brought her knees to her chest, lightly placing her chin on them. She took a deep breath and she stared at the ground, lifting her eyes only for a second as an elderly couple walked by. They nodded as they strode hand in hand, bundled up in their warm coats. Betty pulled up as much as a smile as she could bear. Sure, she wanted to focus on her career, but was completely denying any chance at romance really worth it? She took another deep breath, gathered her bag and turned to her door, walking inside with her head down low. Inside she found her father, cleaning up his mess as he had just finished cooking dinner.

"Mija, what's the matter? Why the long face?" He untied his apron, loosely rolling it up and setting it on the dining table as he walked over to his daughter.

"Dad…Henry and Gio, they BOTH showed up at the baseball game. Henry knows about Gio and Gio knows about Henry and I…I'm just completely out of my mind and totally lost."

Betty dropped her bag on the stairs and hung her coat on the rack, turned around and slumped her way to the couch. "What have I done?" she asked as she sat.

"Betty…I'm afraid, mi amor, this is one problem I cannot help you with." Ignacio knew Betty's situation, and was afraid that this would happen. "I can, however, stand by your side, with any decision that you make. You've accomplished a lot these past couple of years and I'm incredibly proud of you – we all are. Whatever decision you make, be it Henry…Gio or…" he paused and smirked, placing his hand under her chin, lifting to see her fresh face "or you, Betty, you can always choose you. I'll be here, by your side, no matter what. I promise"

For the first time in hours, Betty didn't have to pull up a smile. Her braces glistened, making her father laugh a bit. He held out his hand, and grabbing her, he pulled her off the couch into the kitchen. Betty set the table and called down for Justin and Hilda.

"Dinner's ready! Justin…Hilda!"

Justin flew down the stairs, and his mother followed in her heels, making a loud noise which made her father roll his eyes.

"Hilda, how many times have I asked that you not wear those things on the stairs…Please"

"Okay okay Papi, I'm sorry I'm just so excited…Justin, baby tell everyone the good news!" She grinned from ear to ear, sitting down and clapping her hands.

"I got the part! My teacher didn't look as if he was too interested my try-out but I was the first one he called!" Justin twirled and posed as he stopped, placing his hand on his hip as Ignacio placed two plates on the dining table and laughed, patting his grandson on the back.

"I'm so proud of you Justin, take a seat, you need food for energía!"

Hilda pinched her bright son's cheeks, and Betty watcher her family. She remembered that, even though the events of the day tugged at her heart, it wasn't completely confused, and she still had love around her to smile without trying.

That evening, Betty was getting ready for bed. Justin had just left her room. He had offered up advice where he could on her current situation. Even though Betty wanted to talk about the play, Justin said there'd be plenty of time for that later and wanted to hear about her woes. She felt a bit better, but when she saw Henry's face…and then Gio's face in her mind, she sighed in sadness.

Betty stared into the mirror above her dresser, it seemed to be now or never for major damage control. She had done plenty of that for Daniel, why not for herself? She stood up straight, pushed the glasses up her nose, and looked at herself. Smiling, she turned to her shoes, slipping them on her feet and grabbing an old Queens College hoodie.

Quietly walking down the stairs as she saw the late night television's glow on her sleeping father's face, she smiled, remembering what he told her earlier. That he would be proud no matter what. Cautiously opening the door and closing it, she ran down the stoop and up the street. The air was cold and bitter, nipping at her hands and her neck. She didn't have a scarf but there wasn't any time to think about it. She was on her way to tell the man she loved that she needed him, she would make him happy, and that she was sorry.

Henry had been sitting on his hotel bed for hours, going there right after the game. Every time he went to swallow, he felt a knot in his throat and a strong tug on his heart. What had he done wrong? Had he been foolish in proposing so quickly? He shook his head, at last allowing the tears to blanket his eyes as they formed. Tears collecting at the base of his glasses, so he slowly pulled them off and placed them on the bed beside him. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he had ever seen Betty – bright, optimistic, and smiling in a world full of depressing and skeleton-worshiping phonies. His heart hurt a little more at the thought. If only he stood up to Walter that first time he was with Betty. If only he had called Betty's cell phone to watch Rudolph. If only Hilda had just given her his damn message in private, allowing her to make her own decision. So many 'what ifs', so many missed opportunities to be with the one girl, the ONLY one who made him light on his feet, nervous yet comfortable to be around…the only girl he could truly see a future with. He let his back fall in the squeaky bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

Charlie was demanding all of his time back at home, obviously trying to win him back. He knew what tricks she was up to, but for the sake of the baby, he never second-guessed her complaints, aches and pains. He also knew that Charlie could see the ever-growing sadness in his eyes, and yet her smile grew more and more every day. If only there was a way for Charlie to move back to New York, he would find the funds to set her up in an apartment in the city or a small house in the suburbs. He would be able to see his child and be with Betty. But Charlie would never agree to it. His optimism soon turned to depression. He turned on his side and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly, imagining it to be Betty. Quickly, he fell into a slumber and his pain left him, if only for just a few hours.

Exhausted and drenched in a cold sweat, Betty had finally reached her destination. It was nearly 12AM and although the New York nightlife was still alive, she never felt so alone. She found a bench and promptly sat down, running her fingers through her hair to calm the frizz. After a moment of secondary thoughts, she nodded in approval to herself, sat up, and headed to the house across the street. A large Italian flag had been hung in the frame of the porch, and all the windows were lit up. Toys scattered the small grass lawn, and Betty could hear yelling coming from the home. She turned for a minute, clenching her fists and her eyes, but opened them again and took in a deep breath, taking a step to the house. She strode up to the front door, but not before completely preparing herself for anger and rejection. Lightly knocking several times, she knew that over the yelling no one would hear her.

"Hello! Gio! Giovanni? Hello?! Are you home?"

She yelled through the open window, simultaneously knocking loud. All noise ceased. Surprised, Betty knocked again. Quickly pulling open the door were 2 older men.

"Hi I um…I'm Betty!" She smiled greatly, her braces lighting up her face. The two men at the door just stared.

"Well, I was just wondering…is Gio home?"

One of the older gentlemen broke his gaze, and smiled, "Which Gio do you want missy? There's plenty of us to go around! Come on in!" He reached his arm behind her shoulder and pulled her in. She stumbled between the two men and managed to fall on the floor of the living room where numerous people had been scattered around. They all looked at her, wide-eyed and surprised. Quickly, Betty picked herself up and pulled up a huge grin as she brushed herself off. Soon enough, everyone in the room was smiling back, amazingly friendly and asking if she was alright. She nodded, thanking them as she scanned the room. Finally, she noticed a young face, Anotonella's.

"Oh…hey Betty." She huffed, jumping up from the floor with the other kids as if she had been looking for an excuse to escape all night.

"Mama, Daddy…this is….Betty, Gio's Betty!" she introduced, taking Betty's hand and bringing her further into the room. There were babies, toddlers, children and adults of all ages around the house, some still in the kitchen and the dining room. Betty smiled, quite awkwardly, and waved to everyone. "Uh…Ciao?" she said. At once it seemed, all the women walked up to her and welcomed her, introducing themselves, cupping her face and giving her hugs and kisses. Once again, the room fell silent, and Betty turned to the large staircase as she heard slow footsteps. She gazed up, and met eyes with him. His eyes were red and his shirt wrinkled up. He never broke his gaze on her, but didn't bother to smile either.

"Giovanni! What are you doing in that shirt, you know not to wear messy clothes like that when we have a guest! Go change will ya?!"

Betty scanned the room. A guest? She couldn't have been the only guest, surely. A small, awkward grin crept on her face.

"Ma, it's fine. It's not as if I'm trying to impress anyone here." Gio said sternly as he paused at the base of the stairs, staring down Betty. By this time, everyone had gone back to their food, conversations and games. Betty thanked Gio's mother as she sat back down on one of the chairs to chat. Looking back up at Gio, Betty lost her smile. It's not that she didn't feel it when she saw him, she just didn't think it would be appropriate.

"Follow me" Gio said coldly, walking right passed her and pushing through a couple of his family members. Betty immediately obeyed, following him with her head down, only to look up when someone said "Hello" or chanted "Bella!". Finally they made it to the backyard, which was already occupied by yet a few more people. The side yard, however, was empty and far enough away, Betty concluded, to get her heart torn apart in quiet.

"Betty…." Gio began, crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders, "the hell do you think you're doing here? Huh? Did you come to deny me again? Let me in on the details of your intimate wedding plans with Egg Salad? Huh come on, why are you here?" Still, no smile. The cold sarcasm was enough to make her tear up.

"Gio no I," Betty trailed off, but before she could resume, Gio began to speak again.

"You know what, Miss Betty, I've had plenty of girls. Ah yeah, plenty. But no, you," he laughed and pointed at her, "You had to be the one that really grabbed me. The one who didn't want me, and made me want you even more. Made me think about you during…the most RANDOM moments of my day practically all day! And finally you gave me the green light and the most perfect" his voice pitched, he put his hands on his sides and looked down at the ground, pressing his lips together, holding back tears. After what seemed like forever, he looked back up at Betty, "the most perfect past few weeks. And then you said yes to Rome. And then…well then _he _showed up again. With a ring!" Gio looked down again, taking a step towards the wall of the house, staring at it, avoiding looking at her. Betty stood there, not knowing what to say. She could hear faint laughter come from the house, and had wished Gio would laugh with her again. She pushed her glasses back up her frozen nose and went to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed, and Gio turned back to her. "Tell me Betty, please? Why. Are. You. Here." He spoke softly, yet demanding. Betty looked away, following the pebbles on the ground. She noticed that Gio hadn't had anything on his feet. He must have been freezing.

"Gio your feet…are you getting co-"

"Damn my feet Betty! What are you doing here! Haven't you tortured me enough?" Gio began shaking his head. He moved in closer and Betty could feel his warm breath. "You show up at my house, meet my family which is coincidently the entire street, and now you're not saying a damn thing!"

At last the courage finally built up in her, she gulped and closed her eyes for a second before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Gio, this won't come out pretty, it's not scripted or going to make sense what-so-ever, it's just what's going on in my head right now and makes sense to me so, bear with me, please?" Betty began to ramble. She wanted to touch his face but couldn't. And although she was afraid, she never broke her gaze.

"Giovanni, today was the, hands down the hardest day...ever. And you know what, I handled it like absolute crap. But when I got home, when I spoke with my family, I came to a realization." Her eyes were locked on his, and his on hers. "I knew I was going to choose me. Over you, over Henry – for once I was going to do something selfish and choose me. But you know what? That got me thinking, who _am I? _Who is this person I'm choosing?" She paused for a minute, admiring the beautiful face before her, the face of a man who once loved her. "Henry?" She resumed, shaking her head, "He'll always be my first love, and okay, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that but it's true. My heart broke bad from that, it was still broken when I said yes to Rome, and it's broken right now, from that man." She could feel her voice get loud, again she paused and spoke softly as she continued "But I'll never see him as the bad guy. I just can't. He was perfect…" Betty stopped, closing her eyes tight as she noticed Gio had broke his gaze and was staring off behind her.

"But he wasn't perfect for me. He needs time with his son and – and – and yeah, with Charlie even!" Gio's eyes slowly crept back into Betty's. His face softened a bit. "I have absolutely no right, after what I had just done to you, to ask anything or tell you how I feel. But it's you, Gio, you're the perfect one, for me. I'm choosing me, because in my head that's choosing you. You make me the woman I want to be. And without you, there is no me…if that makes sense." Betty sarcastically laughed, realizing how selfish and random she was starting to sound. "What I'm trying to say is that my heart hurts even more because of _you_, not Henry. I only want to reach for the stars because of you. You're the one I want to make happiest. And I hope, in my craziest dreams, that I make you feel that way too, but because of you. I love Gio, as a friend I love you so much. But I know there's something here, something that we can build from and I know in my heart I will love you more than any friend one day. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get here and to say that, and to choose…" Betty's hands fell to her side. "But, there it is." She couldn't even grin, and she turned to walk away after the cold silence Gio left between them. Realizing he wasn't going to bother stopping her from walking away, she headed toward to side gate that lead to the street. She knew she was about to cry, and didn't want his family to see anything. She reached up for the latch, demanding herself not to turn around and look. Out she went, closing the gate behind her. She began her long, lonely journey home.

The next morning, Betty called Daniel.

"Betty, are you feeling alright? You're calling pretty early…did you beat me to the office?" Daniel sounded concerned, and that brought a small smile to Betty's tired face.

"No, Daniel, I'm sorry, I'm actually not feeling alright. I have no energy today, I'll do what I can from my computer here but…I don't think I'm going to make it in today."

"That's alright, don't even worry about it. But are you sure you're alright? Your dad, Justin, Hilda is everything-"

"Yes yes, everyone is fine. Everything is…_fine._ I'm just in low spirits, personal issues that I know would affect me at work and, well, you _know _I can't have that happen." She heard Daniel chuckle in the background. "Would it be alright, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I will Betty, you've taught me well and I think I can be a big boy without you for a day. I'll call you in a few hours…if I remember"

Betty laughed, knowing full well that Daniel would either forget or be too busy.

"Listen, Betty, everything is going to be great here. Take some time for you, please. I don't need my best girl being down. I need you Betty. I need to take care of you so you can take care of me." He laughed, "And Betty?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"You deserve better. Just know that, okay? That's all I ask you to do today, take time for YOU and know you deserve the best."

Betty smiled again, after all Daniel and she had been through, the work and personal relationship had become incredibly important to her.

"Daniel, thank you! If you need anything-"

"No, no no, Betty? What did I say?"

Betty nodded and smiled "Got it, boss. See ya."

Betty closed her phone and plopped back down on the pillow.

It was 11:30 when Betty finally woke up again, had she been so exhausted? She raced to the restroom to quickly shower. Getting dressed in her yoga pants and her hoodie, Betty knew a day at home was just what she needed. Betty headed downstairs to find her father in the middle of his telenovellas in his precious chair.

"Well good afternoon mija!" Her father chirped. His plate of pupusas sat on his lap. Betty walked to him, kissed his cheek and grabbed a pupusa and sat on the couch, throwing her feet up.

"Dad, why didn't you freak out when I wasn't up and running for work today? You always notice those things."

Ignacio smiled sadly at his daughter and reached over to stroke her hair.

"Oh Betty, I know what you went through yesterday. I know what time you came home last night" He said as he widened his eyes and pulled himself up off his chair. Placing down the plate on the coffee table and sitting besides Betty as she sat up, he put his arm around her. Betty's head fell on his shoulder as she stared off during his lecture.

"And I also know Daniel is like me; he wants to best for you. Did he give you the day off?

"Yeah" she sulked, playing with the string on her pants.

"That's my girl. You don't need a million more things on your mind, just relax today and maybe tomorrow. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Dad, no, you sit down and I'll get something started for the both of us. Where's Hilda?"

"She's over at the mall with a couple of her friends, just you and me." He smiled brightly. "Look, I already know what I was going to make for lunch, in fact I was dreaming it! I got it prepped right after breakfast, so sit here, watch some TV, grab a book…just relax, mi amor." Ignacio stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed his apron and slid it on, making Betty giggle. She sprawled her legs on the couch again and stared up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. She could hear her father's small kitchen radio and knew he was in his zone.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Betty looked to the kitchen, but her father hadn't heard it. She pulled herself up, straightened herself and walked to the door. Opening it, she felt both joy and fear drape over her. Speechless, she stood in the entry with her hand on the door handle, not knowing what to do.

"Betty." He began, softly, calmly, just the way she wanted to hear him say her name.

"Yesterday was a mess. So I wanted to take a minute to calm down and try something. Last night, I managed to put myself in your shoes, see how you were feeling, and the huge disaster that you were in the middle of. And I realize I can't blame you…or anyone, really, for that." He still went on, speaking softly, and Betty still could not move. He took a step closer, breaking Betty from her zombie-like trance. She stepped back as he stepped in, taking a gulp. He looked nervous, sweaty, and his eyes were red.

"Ever since I met you at MODE, I've changed too. From that first day, you had an impact on _my _life and I've always been grateful for that. But you see, I can't do this, not here. It hurts here, it's bad memories all over this place." A smile crept on Giovanni Rossi's face, his hands pulled forward from behind his back with the tickets and itinerary from Daniel. "I choose me too, Betty. And I choose me because of you, according to your logic. Go to Rome with me. Experience life with me away from this place!" Gio grabbed Betty's hands, her face lighting up, beaming. "We'll go as friends, if that's what you want but I – that is _not_ what I want. But I'll do anything for you." Gio dropped Betty's hands and stepped in closer, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead ever so gently against hers. Softly, he continued, "You have me, Betty Suarez." Placing a small kiss on her cheek, he stepped back to look at her, "I'm so sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry about this whole situation, I'm so sorry for last night. I uh…" Old Gio had returned in an instant, his charm and witty sarcasm didn't miss a beat "I didn't want you to think I was desperate so I figured I should wait, you know? Play hard to get for once." He laughed, and then his face went back to be serious, yet not stern. "What do you think, can we do this?"

Betty felt her hands finally warm up, her heart, though still heavy over Henry, had a little more love to store in it. She bit her lip and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Gio. He squeezed her tighter than ever, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. He was _the guy_, and dammit he got the girl.

"Dad!" She yelled loudly, making Gio jump a bit and knit his eyebrows. "I'm going to Rome!"


End file.
